


Конфликт интересов

by vera_est



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: если ли шанс выжить, когда столкнулись два мира?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 3





	Конфликт интересов

— Не дергайся – швы порвёшь, и придётся заново переделывать. А мне совсем не хочется потратить ещё одну ночь на латание дыр.   
Говорящего Джаред видеть не мог, так как помещение, в котором он находился, было погружено во мрак, но чувствовал его осторожные прикосновения на своём пострадавшем при падении плече. Боль уже не ощущалась остро и неотвратимо, она скорее напоминала надоедливую мелодию на задворках сознания: вроде и не мешала особо, но раздражала жутко.   
— Давай, выпей. Дышать будет легче. Не удивлюсь, если ты ещё и ребра сломал.  
Джаред тоже бы не удивился.   
Послушно сделав несколько глотков из неглубокой чашки, он бессильно опустил голову на подстилку и закрыл глаза.   
Его одноместный аэробус потерял управление и совершил вынужденную посадку на территории, абсолютно для этого не предназначенной: в густую растительность, которую бортовой компьютер идентифицировал как секвойю. Джаред никогда в жизни не видел ничего подобного, так что перед тем как запаниковать и попрощаться с жизнью, он в полной мере успел насладиться триумфом невероятного открытия. Правда, его аэробус чуть не врезался в одну из этих высоченных штук, но в последний момент искусственный интеллект смог рассчитать траекторию движения так, чтобы избежать столкновения. В итоге Джаред просто грохнулся с невероятной высоты на землю и отключился.  
Его обнаружили, так как в себя Джаред пришёл уже в тёмной, освещенной лишь светом нескольких свечей хижине. Смутный силуэт склонённой над ним мужской фигуры – это всё, что он сумел различить, прежде чем снова потерять сознание. Джаред постоянно дрейфовал на самом краю, то погружаясь в пучину неясных образов, вызванных жаром и болью, то пытался убедить своих спасителей отпустить его домой. И только сейчас мысли его настолько прояснились, что он попытался сесть на жёстком ложе и оглядеться по сторонам. Его уложили на место, велели не дергаться и заставили выпить очередную порцию странной на вкус бурды, которая должна была облегчить его дыхание.  
— Сейчас я зажгу свечи. Закрой глаза, а то с непривычки будет неприятно.  
Джаред послушно зажмурился.   
— Вот так. Теперь открывай. Только не смотри на пламя.  
Проморгавшись, он огляделся по сторонам. Хижина оказалась невероятно маленькой и выглядела очень… первобытно. Другое слово просто не приходило ему на ум. Пол и стены были сделаны из неизвестного материала. Кажется, в его падде что-то такое было. Вспоминать оказалось трудно. От долгого лежания или из-за падения болела голова. Никак не получалось сосредоточиться. Наконец, удалось ухватить обрывок воспоминания: дерево. Пол и стены были деревянные! Небольшое круглое окно, напоминающее иллюминатор старенького отслужившего своё космического корабля, которое закрывалось чем-то вроде ставни. Низко нависавший потолок. Вот собственно и всё. Ещё в углу была насыпана куча непонятных зелённых обрывков, которые странно пахли. На ум вдруг пришло: листья. Он лежал на листьях!  
Забыв про осторожность, Джаред попытался ухватить один и поднести к лицу, чтобы лучше его рассмотреть, но получил легкий шлепок по рукам.  
— Не трогай.   
— Почему?  
— Потом у тебя руки буду вонять. Это эвкалипт. Сначала ничего так, но запах въедается в кожу. Не хочу, чтобы тебя выворачивало наизнанку каждый раз, когда зачешется нос или глаз.   
— Тогда почему…  
— О, Мештли! Спящим ты мне нравился больше.   
— Но…  
— У тебя был сильный ушиб лёгких. Рёбра не сломаны, но дышал ты с трудом. Чтобы помочь тебе, я уложил тебя на листья эвкалипта. Он помогают. От него исходит особый дух. Так же я зашил твоё плечо. Через несколько дней будешь почти совсем здоров.  
Только теперь Джаред решился рассмотреть своего собеседника. Крепко сложенный мужчина, широкие плечи, натренированные руки. Отросшие волосы спадали до плеч и были пепельно - белыми. Цвет глаз различить не получилось, так как в хижине было недостаточно света. Но увидено было вполне достаточно, чтобы впечатлить Джареда: у них не водились люди со светлыми волосами. За считанные секунды можно было внести в структуру своей ДНК необходимые изменения и получить хоть фиолетовые, хоть неоновые волосы. Но жители Киннетика предпочитали тёмные тона.   
Здесь же всё было иначе.   
Мужчина неожиданно прервал ход его мыслей:  
— Тебе нужно больше спать и копить силы. Как только сможешь сам стоять на ногах, я отправлю тебя обратно.   
— Нет! Я же ещё ничего толком не успел увидеть. Я не хочу.  
Губы его собеседника сжались в тонкую линию:  
— Сейчас нет смысла об этом спорить.  
Он провёл рукой по волосам Джареда, словно приглаживая непослушные пряди:  
— Спи.  
Джаред хотел сказать ещё много всего: у него было столько вопросов. Но веки неожиданно отяжелели. Он прикрыл глаза всего лишь на секунду. И неожиданного для самого себя провалился в сон.

В следующий раз его разбудил тёплый солнечный луч, игравший на его щеке. Промычав что-то неразборчивое, Джаред сладко потянулся и тут же пожалел об этом. Плечо отозвалось глухой болью. Видимо, он потревожил швы. Джаред подосадовал на себя, что в спешке собираясь в дорогу, не захватил регенератор тканей. Сейчас бы он очень пригодился.   
Оглядевшись, Джаред убедился, что остался в хижине совсем один. Собрав все силы, он осторожно встал и, придерживая повреждённое плечо, медленно подошёл к открытому окну. Потолок был такой низкий, что ему пришлось наклонить голову, чтобы не задеть несущие балки. В иллюминатор, Джаред решил, что так больше похоже на истину, было видно лишь необыкновенно голубое небо и редкие белые облака. И на этом всё. Это серьёзно его озадачило. Подумав про себя, что ничего плохого не случится, если он выйдет и немного оглядится по сторонам, Джаред поспешно толкнул скрипучую дверь и решительно шагнул за порог. В ту же секунду у него чуть не вышибло весь воздух из легких от открывшегося взору вида. Хижина располагалась на верхушке одной из той гигантских штук, с которой он едва не столкнулся при вынужденной посадке. «Секвойя», – всплыл в памяти равнодушный голос бортового компьютера, – «прямо по курсу секвойя». Пространство вокруг хижины было окружено хлипкими перильцами, а дальше простиралась бездна. До земли было не меньше двухсот футов. И ни одного сучка, за который можно было зацепиться. У Джареда резко закружилась голова, он невольно качнулся вперёд. На секунду показалось, что полёт в никуда неизбежен, и на этот раз он обязательно закончится плохо. Но тут его схватили за шкирку, словно котёнка и с силой дёрнули назад.  
— Так и знал, что нужно было тебя связать.  
Джаред плохо помнил, как его дотащили до лежака, как уложили на подстилку и заставили сделать несколько глубоких вдохов. Из-за неосторожных движений плечо снова разболелось. На рубашке выступило несколько пятен крови. Впервые с того момента, как Джаред тайком пробрался на стоянку и увел аэробус, идея перелететь через Стену уже не казалось такой привлекательной. Правда, когда его перевязали и удобно устроили на лежаке, а хижину заполнил аппетитный запах жареного мяса, мысли о возвращении домой показались минутной слабостью.  
— Ешь, – перед ним на большом листе оказалось мясо, политое каким-то светло-коричневым соусом. Джаред, привыкший к искусственной пище, был поражён. Он осторожно взял пальцами небольшой кусок и отправил его в рот. Вкус был непривычный, но неприятным его назвать было нельзя. Проглотив всё до последней крошки, Джаред довольно облизнулся и отложил лист в сторону. Именно ради чего-то такого он пустился в опасное и запрещённое законом путешествие. Оно определённо того стоило.  
— Спасибо. Очень вкусно. Никогда ничего такого не ел.  
— Не за что. Это самый обычный тушканчик. Их не так уж сложно поймать.  
— Тушканчик? – если бы он только знал, о чём идёт речь.  
Мужчина пожал плечами и махнул рукой:  
— Ну, да. Мелкий такой. С длинным хвостом. Быстро бегает и пищит ещё. Надо всего лишь успеть ударить по голове камнем. А потом делай с ним, что хочешь.   
— Ого.  
— Снимаешь с него шкуру, потрошишь тушку и запекаешь в углях с травами.   
Джаред поморщился:  
— Гадость.  
— Что-то не припомню, чтобы ты жаловался минуту назад.  
— Да, правда. Извини. Слушай, а как мне к тебе обращаться?  
— Что?   
— Как тебя зовут? Я – Джаред. А ты?  
Мужчина помолчал немного, заправил за ухо прядь волос и пожевал нижнюю губу. Он словно раздумывал, стоило ли называться. В итоге, приняв какое-то решение, он хмыкнул и произнёс:  
— Дженсен.  
— Приятно познакомиться, Дженсен. Ты не представляешь, как у вас тут интересно. У нас совсем не так. Мир другой, понимаешь? Всё летает, двигается, шумит, но не так как здесь. У нас всё, что тебя окружает, давно разобрано на атомы и собрано вновь. Полимеры, нано-технологии, генная инженерия, био-инженерия, молекулярная и атомная инженерия, варп-технологии. Но при всем при этом, я не знал, что такое «секвойя», «эвкалипт», «тушканчик». У нас нет животных, нет лесов, полей, рек. Я видел их только на экране падда, да на страницах детской книжки с рисунками. Мне её мама подарила, когда я был маленький. Мамы давно нет, да и книжки тоже. Но мне так хотелось увидеть все эти чудеса своими глазами. Прикоснуться и на себе ощутить. Так что я взял и рванул через Стену…  
Дженсен заставил его замолчать, довольно сильно сжав запястье. Увлёкшись, Джаред даже не заметил, как тот подошёл так близко:  
— Надеюсь, ты увидел всё, что хотел. Потому что послезавтра я планирую отправить тебя домой.  
— Что? Нет, мы уже…  
— Джаред. Между нашими народами много лет шла война. Мир достался нам дорогой ценой. И я не хочу, чтобы моя земля снова оказалась залита кровью. Я спас тебя вопреки собственным инстинктам. Когда твоя летающая штука упала с неба, и ты неподвижно лежал на земле, беспомощный, разбитый и окровавленный, я хотел бросить тебя там. Мештли свидетель, мне пришлось бороться с собой. В итоге долг перед землей и народом оказался сильнее родовой ненависти. Если бы я бросил тебя убирать, твой народ пришёл бы мстить, неся с собой огонь и разрушения. Я не хочу этого, Джаред. Я надеюсь, что ещё не слишком поздно. И как только ты сможешь твёрдо стоять на ногах, я доведу тебя до портала и отправлю домой.  
— До портала?  
Дженсен предпочёл промолчать.  
— А что, если я не хочу возвращаться домой? Что, если я хочу остаться здесь?  
— У тебя нет выбора.  
Не дожидаясь пока Джаред скажет что-нибудь резкое в ответ, Дженсен ухватил его за полы широкой чёрной рубашки, намотав концы на руки, поставил его на ноги и подтолкнул его в сторону выхода из хижины.   
— Давай, собирайся. Тебе нужно вымыться. От тебя воняет.

Как оказалось, для того, чтобы спуститься с высоты в двести футов, Дженсену не нужны были какие-то особенные приспособления, кроме системы хитро переплетённых между собой толстых верёвок. Обвязав одну вокруг талии Джареда, Дженсен велел ему зажмуриться и глубоко вдохнуть. В следующую секунду Джаред перестал чувствовать под собой твёрдую почву, сердце безумно забилось в груди, пока он на невероятной скорости преодолевал расстояние до земли. Когда показалось, что столкновение неизбежно, скорость падения плавно замедлилась, и он благополучно достиг своей цели. Дженсен опустился рядом с ним и освободил его от страховки.   
— Держись рядом. Вокруг полно любопытной живности. С некоторыми её представителями ты не захочешь столкнуться один на один.  
Чтобы не потеряться, и при этом иметь возможность вертеть головой по сторонам, Джаред ухватился за руку Дженсена чуть ниже локтя.   
— Давай. Покажи мне тут всё.  
— Будто я нанимался тебе в проводники.  
Но, кажется, Дженсен ворчал только для вида. Джаред засыпал его всевозможными вопросами, а он отвечал. Нет, эти ягоды нельзя есть, они ядовитые. Да, эти большие красивые штуки ярко фиолетового цвета называются цветами. Под ногами у них хрустят ветки. Высоко в небе летают птицы. Среди них водятся хищники.   
Джареду хотелось кричать в голос от переполнявшего его ощущения новизны. После унылой серости собственного дома, больше напоминавшего большую клетку, по которой носятся увлечённые очередным достижением прогресса люди, мир, который открывался ему, казался невероятным. Он словно был наполнен волшебством.   
На ум приходили детские образы и ласковый голос мамы, рассказывавший о тех временах, когда киннетики ещё не воевали с «зелёнными», когда не существовало Стены, а яблоки росли на деревьях в саду возле дома. Но потом что-то изменилось. Набулов стали вытеснять всё дальше и дальше от границ Киннетика. Леса, поля выжгли, озера и реки осушили. Возвели Стену. Выход за её приделы ровнялся государственной измене. Потом этот закон отменили, но всё равно выбраться в мир, где еда росла на деревьях или бегала на четырёх лапах, считалось безумием.  
Джареда же этот мир манил и зачаровывал. Оказавшись за пределами Стены и охватив взглядом бескрайнею зелень, раскинувшуюся перед ним, он почувствовал себя невероятно свободным. Правда, дальше случилось падение. Но даже оно не изменило его настроя. Джареду очень нравилось в Набу. Он хотел здесь остаться.  
Вдалеке раздался непонятный едва слышный шум.   
— Что это?  
Губы Дженсена впервые тронула искренняя улыбка:  
— Сейчас увидишь.  
Он ускорил шаг.  
Через пару мгновений Джаред оказался возле чего-то большого, голубого и шумного. Он замер, не смея подойти ближе:  
— Что…  
— Река, – Дженсен подтолкнул его вперёд, – мы называем её Го. Не бойся.  
Джаред никогда в жизни не видел воду. Необходимость в жидкости его народ восполнял с помощью желейной массы, кофе, чая, газировки, которые синтезировал продуктовый автомат. А мылись они в специальных парных кабинках. Так что вид реки привёл его в детский восторг.   
— Река, – оторопело повторил Джаред.  
— Давай. Раздевайся. Дождёшься, солнце сядет, и вода остынет.  
Джаред послушно стянул с себя всю одежду, но войти в воду так и не решался.  
— Здесь мелко, течение спокойное. Ты не утонешь, даже если не умеешь плавать. Только не намочи плечо.  
Но Джаред продолжал заворожено смотреть на реку. Дженсену пришлось взять его за руку и довести до самой кромки.  
— Давай. Нам нужно вернуться домой засветло.  
Джаред, наконец, решился. Он буквально каждой клеточкой ощутил трепет, когда почувствовал, как вода касалась его кожи. Впервые, с того дня, как умерла мама, хотелось плакать.   
Дженсен помог ему вымыть волосы и не намочить швы. Потом они выстирали свою одежду и разложили её на камнях сушиться. Ожидая, пока одежда достаточно просохнет, они сидели на берегу абсолютно голые и не испытывали по этому поводу никакого стеснения.   
Наконец, настало время возвращаться.  
На обратном пути Джаред был необычно тих. Он больше не задавал вопросов, а шёл, погружённый в свои мысли. Дженсену это показалось странным, но он решил его не тревожить, а дать Джареду время всё обдумать.  
Они практически добрались до хижины на дереве, когда Дженсен услышал что-то, заставившее его остановиться. Он замер, вслушиваясь в окружающие звуки. Потом медленно вытащил из голенища своего сапога нож и жестом заставил Джареда замереть на месте.  
— Что? – одними губами спросил тот, заметив, наконец, что ситуация изменилась.  
Дженсен кивком головы указал в заросли высокой травы. Что-то поджидало их в засаде. И судя по звуку низкого, гортанного рычания, это что-то было большое, с когтями и зубами.  
— Не шевелись, – сквозь зубы произнёс Дженсен.  
В эту секунду прямо перед ними оказалось огромное нечто, около шести с половиной футов в длину и не меньше двухсот двадцати фунтов весом. Густой рыжий мех с крупными белыми пятнами, поджарое тело, хвост с кисточкой на конце и уши, заканчивающиеся такими же пушистыми кисточками, только немного короче. И очень большие острые зубы.   
Джаред сам не понял, как побежал.  
Чудовище прыгнуло на него, но в следующую секунду Джаред запнулся за ветку и растянулся на земле. Эта обстоятельство и спасло ему жизнь: зверь промахнулся.  
А ещё через мгновение Дженсен был рядом, с ножом в руке. Он оказался между зверем и Джаредом и с едва скрываемым гневом в голосе произнёс:  
— Не. Двигайся.  
Нужды повторять второй раз не было. Джареда парализовал страх. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от жёлтых глаз с почти исчезнувшим зрачком. В его мире ничего подобного не было.  
— Сейчас я кое-что тебе передам. У тебя будет десять секунд, что включить эту штуку. Если не получится, лежи на месте с закрытыми глазами. Не шевелись. Разделавшись со мной, он уйдёт. Понял?  
Джаред от ужаса едва не умер на месте.  
— Понял?  
Джаред кивнул, но понял, что Дженсен не мог его видеть, едва слышно шепнул:  
— Да.  
Тут же ему под ноги скатился его портативный лазер!   
Времени на выяснение обстоятельств не было. Зверь заметил движение и снова прыгнул. Дженсен всадил ему в шею нож, но гигантская кошка (откуда Джаред это знал?!) погребла его под собой. У Дженсена не было шансов. Он пытался извернуться, но зверь, естественно, был сильнее. Вспышка озарила всё вокруг. Зверь заскулил жалобно, скатившись с Дженсена, и заскрёб лапой морду, будто пытаясь прикрыть глаза. Он вслепую отполз обратно в кусты и скрылся там. Джаред бросился к Дженсену, продолжая сжимать в руках лазер, на случай если зверь вернутся.  
— Ты как?  
Дженсен медлённо сел и поморщился.  
— Нормально. Он расцарапал мне спину, но жить буду.  
— Что это вообще было?  
— Варг, — Дженсен больно ткнул его в бок, — я велел тебе не двигаться.  
— Я испугался!  
— И побежал. Я сказал тебе…  
— Ты его вообще видел?!  
— Да. А он тебя нет. Варги почти слепы. Они видят только то, что шевелится. И ты дал ему цель, когда побежал. А потом ещё и свалился, разбил колени.   
— И что?  
— Кровь, Джаред. Он её чует за милю. Я уже не мог просто замереть. Он бы всё равно тебя нашёл.  
Джаред почувствовал себя виноватым, но правильных слов почему-то не находилось:  
— Извини.  
— В следующий раз слушай, что я тебе говорю.  
— Почему ты вообще меня не бросил? Ведь мог же.   
Дженсен ответил с неохотой:  
— Это у нас в крови.  
— Что это значит?  
— Ничего. У меня вся спина расцарапана. Давай потом договорим. Когда будем в безопасности.   
Джаред кивнул головой, но справиться с собой не мог.  
Пока Дженсен обвязывал их обоих верёвками, он продолжал болтать:  
— Откуда у тебя мой портативный лазер?  
— Нашёл в летающей штуке. Забрал с собой.  
У Джареда даже глаза загорелись:  
— Правда? Ты взял что-нибудь ещё?  
Дженсен резко потянул за свой конец, и вопрос Джареда потонул в свисте ветра. 

Дженсен не мог обработать свои раны сам, поэтому ему пришлось уступить просьбам Джареда помочь. Он подробно рассказал, что и как нужно было делать. Сняв рубашку, повернулся к Джареду спиной. Очищая раны, обрабатывая их специальной мазью, Джаред получил возможность разглядеть широкую спину Дженсена, покрытую старыми шрамами. Их было достаточно много. Не удивительно. Мир, в котором Дженсен жил, был совсем небезопасен.  
Но именно этот мир привлекал Джареда. Ему хотелось остаться здесь и заглянуть в самую его суть. У себя на родине он не испытывал и малой толики того спектра эмоций, который довелось пережить здесь за такой короткий промежуток. Увиденное поразило его в самое сердце.   
— Скажи, почему ты так упорно хочешь вернуть меня обратно?  
Дженсен поспешно встал и, поморщившись, натянул рубашку обратно. Джаред хотел ему помочь, но не посмел встать со своего места. Он с детства очень хорошо запомнил одну вещь: если слишком сильно давить на пружину, рано или поздно она распрямится тебе в лицо. Дженсен сейчас напоминал животное, которое опытные охотники умело загоняли в угол. Нужно было дать ему пространство для манёвра. Правда, безумно хотелось вскочить, развернуть его к себе лицом и заставить говорить. Чтобы удержаться от соблазна, Джаред что было силы вцепился в подстилку, на которой спал ночью. Она вся пропахла эвкалиптом, и это немного отвлекало.  
— Потому что ты не принадлежишь этому миру? Тебе лучше вернуться домой.  
— Сколько я провалялся в отключке?  
— Около трёх дней, а что?  
Джаред вскочил на ноги и, размахивая руками, торопливо заговорил, боясь захлебнуться словами:  
— Когда я вернусь домой, то пройдёт больше пяти дней. Думаешь, никто не заметит, что я пропал? Поверь, мой поступок никого не обрадовал. Не думаю, что меня ждут с распростёртыми объятиями. Почему я не могу остаться с тобой? Ну, или просто здесь?  
Дженсен поморщился:  
— Сегодня я уже не смогу спуститься вниз, так что придётся обойтись без ужина. Утром что-нибудь придумаем.  
Джаред всё же осмелился взять Дженсена за руку и развернуть к себе лицом:  
— Ты пытаешься сбить меня с толку?  
— Получается? – Дженсен улыбнулся ему уголками губ.  
— Нет, конечно!   
— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?  
— Правду! Ты странно себя ведёшь, спасаешь мне жизнь, лечишь, кормишь, показываешь свой мир. При этом постоянно твердишь о том, что мне нужно уйти. Затем снова спасаешь меня, но теперь уже рискуя своей жизнью. Говоришь о том, что это у тебя в крови. И не отвечаешь на мои вопросы.   
Дженсен устало покачал головой:  
— Мы можем поговорить завтра?  
— Нет. Завтра случится что-то ещё, и ты снова сумеешь ускользнуть от разговора. Давай. Я хочу знать. Мне нужно знать.  
— Я ни разу тебе не соврал, Джаред. Я видел, как падала та штука. На месте крушения обнаружил тебя. Надо было оставить тебя там и плевать на логику. Они бы нашли твоё тело, забрали бы его и убедились, что мы здесь не причём. Но мне стало тебя жаль. Просто жалость, понимаешь? Как животное, которое попало в капкан. Надо добить его, но что-то мешает. И ты открываешь ловушку и даёшь ему сбежать. Я же совершил непростительную ошибку.   
Дженсен ненадолго прервался, чтобы затушить все свечи и осторожно лечь на лежак, стараясь не потревожить израненную спину. До этого момента Джаред не задавался вопросом: где он всё это время спал. И только когда Дженсен устроился рядом, избегая при этом любых прикосновений, Джаред сообразил, что лежак в хижине был только один. При мысли о том, что всё это время Дженсен находился к нему так непозволительно близко, в груди стало странно тепло.  
— Дженсен…  
— Ты же хотел правду. У нашего народа существует такая вещь, как импринтинг.   
— Импр… что?  
— Ты так и будешь меня перебивать?   
Джаред едва сдержался, чтобы не задать очередной вопрос.  
— Наверное, тебе это ни о чём не скажет, но птенец, когда вылупляется из яйца, считает матерью того, кого увидит первым. Мы же образуем связь с теми, кому спасли жизнь.   
— Ого! То есть, каждый раз, когда ты кого-то спасаешь, возникает родство душ? А выпущенные из капкана животные считаются?  
Дженсен не сдержался и отвесил Джареду подзатыльник.  
— Ты дашь мне закончить?  
— Конечно.  
— Связь возникает один раз. Её нельзя разорвать. Она не возникает повторно. Никто не знает, как и почему это происходит. Просто так есть. И я спас тебя… Чем больше времени мы проводим вместе, тем крепче ниточка, которая нас связывает. Я не хочу, чтобы она превратилась в канат.   
— То есть, мы просто будем это игнорировать?  
— Ты вернёшься домой. Со временем, всё уляжется. Связь будет продолжать существовать, но она не осложнит нам жизнь. Спустя месяцы ты перестанешь её замечать.  
— А если я откажусь?  
Дженсен глубоко вздохнул:  
— У тебя нет выбора.  
— Но почему?  
— Потому что я не хочу.  
— Но Дженсен…  
— Мне не нужны такие осложнения. Сегодня мы чуть не погибли из-за этого.   
«Из-за тебя» осталось недосказанным. Джаред почувствовал это кожей.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь?  
— Да, – Джаред очень надеялся, что в его голосе не было слышно горечи.  
— Поэтому, давай не будем больше об этом.  
Что можно было на это возразить?  
— Давай будем спать.  
— Подожди.   
— Что?  
— Я хотел спросить про свой портативный лазер. Ты взял ещё что-нибудь с аэробуса?  
— Нет, я вообще не знаю, зачем взял эту штуку.  
В этот вечер большего от Дженсена добиться не удалось.

Следующий день прошёл для Джареда как в тумане. У Дженсена воспалились раны, он мучился от жара и жажды, поэтому Джаред взял на себя заботу о нём. Состояние было не критическим, но Дженсен не мог долго оставаться на ногах. Джареду только удалось выпытать у него, чем обработать раны и сбить жар. Целый день они оба питались травяными настоями, ягодами и плодами деревьев. К вечеру Джаред уже мечтал о жареном тушканчике. Только здравый смысл удержал его от самостоятельной вылазки.  
Мысль о скором возвращении домой причиняла Джареду боль, но после скомканного объяснения с Дженсеном он больше не смел настаивать на том, чтобы остаться. Неожиданное обстоятельство в виде возникшей между ними связи, которая заставляла Дженсена рисковать ради него жизнью, оказывалось серьёзным препятствием для дальнейших исследований. И хотя мир вокруг него оставался невероятно чарующим и привлекательным, Джаред не хотел, чтобы из-за него Дженсен умер. Теперь, зная о связи, Джаред был уверен, что Дженсен действительно позволил бы варгу разорвать себя.  
Лёжа рядом с Дженсеном в вечерних сумерках, Джаред думал о том, что так мало знал об этом человека и так сильно желал узнать больше. Он не имел понятия о том, как строились взаимоотношения между людьми в мире Дженсена, как работала связь и что она вообще значила. Но если бы у него был хотя бы один шанс, он бы сделал всё, чтобы добраться до самой сути.  
Утро тоже не было приятным. Дженсен почти полностью оправился от стычки со зверем и отправился на поиски еды или чего-то ещё. Поэтому Джаред проснулся один. Он бесцельно просидел на лежаке около часа, раздумывая о том, что ждёт его дома, когда Дженсен, наконец, появился. На этот раз он принёс ему запечённое мясо птицы, немного сладких ягод и воды. Дженсен избегал разговоров, поэтому ели они молча.  
Когда солнце вошло в зенит, Дженсен начал собираться в дорогу.  
Джареду столько ещё хотелось сказать, но он не нашёл в себе сил.  
Когда сборы были закончены, он бросил последний взгляд на хижину. Не совладав с собой, незаметно вытащил из вороха один листок эвкалипта и спрятал его за пазуху.   
Они пробирались через лес, и за это время Дженсен ни сказал ни одного слова.   
Вскоре вдалеке показались смутные очертания какого-то здания.  
— Это что, замок?  
Джаред сначала даже глазам своим не поверил.  
— Нас не всегда разделяла Стена, Джаред. Раньше мы, так же как и народ Киннетика, пытались подчинить себе природу.   
— Что же случилось?  
— Природа никогда не подчиниться человеку. Её нельзя покорить. Можно только сломить. Вы этого так и не поняли.  
Замок оказался пустым и заброшенным. Почти всё его внутренне убранство превратилось в труху и пыль. Жутковатое зрелище. Где-то под потолком перемещались тени. Джареду стало не по себе, но Дженсен просто не обращал на них внимания.  
— Нам сюда, – Дженсен потянул его за собой.  
В маленькой коморке под полуосыпавшейся лестницей обнаружилось большое круглое зеркало в тяжёлой чугунной раме. Джаред никогда таких прежде не видел. На поверхности зеркала не было ни трещинки, ни даже маленькой царапинки.   
— Зеркало? Это что, и есть портал?  
Дженсен только кивнул в ответ.  
— А где консоль управления? У наших порталов всегда есть консоль.  
Дженсен выглядел так, словно хотел отвесить ему ещё один подзатыльник.  
— Это магический портал, дурень. Ему не нужна консоль.  
— Магия? Ты что, правда…  
Но договорить он не успел. Поверхность зеркала пошла рябью, и в ней вдруг отразились серые громадины небоскрёбов и мелькающие туда-сюда точки перемещающихся с места на место аэробусов. Джареду стало трудно дышать.   
— Когда будешь готов, просто шагни туда.  
— Дженсен, я не могу.  
Дженсен сжал его плечо:  
— Можешь. Не волнуйся. Это особое зеркало, оно не просто перенесёт тебя в пространстве, но и во времени. Ты вернёшься буквально через пять минут после того, как ушёл. Никто и не заметит твоего отсутствия. Даже если эту твою штуку будут искать, никому и в голову не придёт, что именно ты взял её.  
Джаред почувствовал, что вот-вот расплачется.  
— Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня, Дженсен.  
Дженсен вдруг качнулся вперёд и крепко обнял его, уткнувшись носом в шею.  
— Так нужно, Джаред.   
— Пожалуйста.  
— Прости.  
Дженсен резко отпустил его.   
Джаред сам не понял, как зеркальная поверхность поглотила его. Секунду назад он был рядом с Дженсеном, а ещё через миг оказался на пыльном заброшенном складе. Перед точно таким же зеркалом. Один.  
Вот так вот всё и закончилось.   
Листок эвкалипта под рубашкой жёг его кожу.

Эпилог

Дженсен проснулся от ощущения, что кто-то вычерчивал пальцами узоры на его лице. Он недовольно заворчал и открыл глаза. И забыл, как дышать. Над ним на локтях нависал Джаред и довольно улыбался:  
— Значит, говоришь, ты ничего больше не забирал с моего аэробуса?  
— Джаред…  
— А я вот что у тебя нашёл, — Джаред помахал у него перед носом своим паддом.  
— Как ты…  
— Оказывается, с моей стороны тоже есть такое чудесное зеркало. Как выяснилось, если мы с тобой обменялись дарами, то завершили связь. Для зеркала мы как две запилингованные точки, не думай слишком сильно, всё равно не поймёшь. Так вот, оно перенесло меня сюда, стоило мне немного поднапрячься и во всём разобраться. Я очень-очень сильно захотел и оказался там, где и должен был быть.  
— Джаред…  
— Я сжёг остатки аэробуса. Джаред Падалеки, молодой начинающий молекулярный биолог погиб по собственной глупости. Если кто-то и будет искать, то ничего не найдёт. Я остаюсь, Дженсен.   
Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и, впервые за много дней улыбнулся по-настоящему:  
— Но я же тебе ничего не дарил.  
Джаред вложил ему в ладонь листок эвкалипта.  
— Ты подарил больше, чем можешь себе представить. И я не собираюсь это терять.


End file.
